starwarsmushfandomcom-20200214-history
Errant Venture
The Errant Venture, or formerly the Virulence, is a renowned shadowport, marketplace, and entertainment destination. The ship is owned by Booster Terrik and space on the ship is happily rented out for people to handle whatever business they choose to deal in. History Imperial Service The HIMS Virulence served under the command of Captain Joak Drysso up until the Third Battle of Sluis Van. During the battle, the Virulence took heavy damage and as the call went out to retreat, evacuation orders were put into place for the crew to abandon ship and be picked up by other Imperial vessels. When the Death Star exploded, the Virulence took heavy damage but was still in a state where it could jump into hyperspace and obtain repairs. Seeing an opportunity, Booster Terrik jumped onboard and demanded the ship be payment for his services in helping the New Republic discover the Death Star's location. The NR reluctantly agreed, thinking that Booster was out of his mind and wouldn't be able to do much with the ship. Private Service Booster went to work immediately refitting the ship for his own purposes. The fighter bay was completely dismantled and redone to act as the ship's shadowport, a place for smugglers and scoundrels to land their ships and lay low, resupply, repair their vessel and such. The primary docking bay was reworked to act as a hub of legitimate traffic coming in and out of the ship. Millions of credits were spent carving out decks and building a resort on the higher decks, and a mecca for trade on the lower decks. While under refit, Booster also took the time to paint the entire ship red. Ship Policies & NPC Information This section is dedicated to the on-board policies of the Errant Venture, and also what PCs can expect about Booster's Security Forces. Landing and Boarding *Violence of any kind is not permitted (except in the SHADOW hangar bay). *Bounty Hunters cannot operate on this deck at all (except in the SHADOW hangar bay, but they do so at their own risk). *Security Forces will respond to any violence or threat of violent escalation (they will not respond in the SHADOW hangar bay, unless there is a threat to the Errant Venture itself). The Diamond Level *Violence of any kind is not permitted. *Bounty Hunters cannot operate on this deck at all. *Security Forces will respond to any violence or threat of violent escalation. The Blue Level *Personal arms are permitted. *Bounty Hunters can operate freely, within limits. *Security Forces will respond only if fights go beyond fist-fights. If Blasters, Vibro-weapons, or Lightsabers come out, they will respond. Blunt objects and knives are questionable, it would depend on the severity of the brawl. The Black Level *'Rule 1:' Do not try to blow up Booster's ship (or Booster!) *'Rule 2:' See Rule 1. *Security Forces will not respond unless there is a direct threat to the Errant Venture. Anyone entering the Black Level is encouraged to do so armed or to not do so at all. *Bounty Hunters are free to operate, but they do so at their own risk. NPCs: Security *Booster's security forces wear Imperial Officers Uniforms that were stolen from the Virulence. These uniforms have been changed to be colored in Corellian Green & Gold. The trousers and double-breasted tunic are in green, the sleeves are in yellow. Black belts and black boots are still the norm. Ship Layout & Locations Deck 1: The Bridge This deck is off-limits to everyone but Booster's bridge crew and a handful of other trusted people. Deck 2: Crew Deck The Crew Deck is where employees of Booster reside and can find entertainment and refreshment in a more secluded setting than that of the other levels. Friends of Booster and special guests are often invited up, especially to his Office, but those who have no business with Booster are often shown the way back into the Turbolifts by security patrols. Deck 3: The Diamond Level Upper Courtyard The Emerald Hotel & Suite The Maw Casino The Deepcore Lounge Deck 4: The Blue Level Trader's Alley Medical Facility Lower Courtyard Errant Hostel The Transis Corridor Deck 5: The Black Level The Black Level has been compared to Mos Eisley in many ways, it is the roughest part of the ship, and one that tends to attract members of the Fringe. Blaster burn marks, shrapnel in the walls and floor, dust, and bloodstains all give the Black Level it's unique flavor for the Fringe, who love it. Everyone is anonymous, there are no security patrols. Murder, muggings, beatings, and other crimes happen on a daily basis. The Lean To Cantina A battered cantina, the walls and floors can instantly give newcomers an expectation about what this place has seen. Old Crew Quarters Accommodations for those who seek refuge with no questions asked and have little money. This "hotel" could easily be considered "slumming it" by anyone who has grown to appreciate anything that is either nice, or clean, because this place is certainly neither. Deck 6: Hangars (The Mines) Public Hangar & Docking Bay Private Hangars Shadow Hangar & Port Category:Independent Ships Category:Ships Category:Notable Ships